Morning Glories 2
Synopsis Flashback 'The Night Before: 'Jun sneaks out his window unnoticed. He knocks out two security guards, and tries to open a lock on a door before he is interrupted at gunpoint by a boy who looks just like him. During their first night, Ike wakes Hunter, inviting Hunter to join him in spying on girls. As they go through the halls, Hunter hears a strange sound, and follows it downstairs where they see Reginald Gribbs and four others wearing robes and speaking in Latin. Hunter tries to take a picture with his phone, but drops it, alerting Gribbs to their presence. Meanwhile, Jade Ellsworth is woken up by Pamela, who is brandishing a knife. Pamela cites the importance of young girls being able to protect themselves, gleefully stabbing Jade’s pillow to prove her point. Zoe jumps on Pamela, and Jade throws a blanket on her. They wrestle Pamela to the ground, but are interrupted by Susan Dagney, who sentences Jade and Zoe to detention for their curfew violation. Now Georgina Daramount asks Casey Blevins “whose theorem established that reality must be non-local”. Casey refuses to answer, retorting instead with “You killed my parents. Go to hell.” Daramount sighs, and orders the security guards shock Casey again with a stun baton. Daramount presses Casey for the answer again, but Casey’s response is the same, and she is shocked again. Daramount has the security team drag Casey to detention. When she arrives, Hunter, Jade, Zoe, Ike and Jun are already there. When asked if Casey has heard from her parents, she lies and says it is the same as with Jade: her parents are fine, but claim not to remember her. Watching from the next room, Daramount and Reginald Gribbs start an exercise, and the room with the students begins to flood. The students discover that the doors and windows can’t be opened or broken. Jun is knocked out by a table, but is held above water by Hunter. They realize that Jade is holding herself underwater, attempting to drown herself. Gribbs asks Daramount if she thinks Jade “knows”, but Daramount dismisses the idea. Casey attempts to pull Jade up, but Jade pushes her away. As the room floods further, Gribbs suggests that they end the test, but Daramount holds off. Finally, Casey capitulates and swims to the surface, shouting out “Jonathan Bell”, the answer to the question Daramount asked her earlier. Daramount orders the drains to be opened. Jade, unconscious, is taken to the nurse’s office. Characters Featured Characters *The Glories **Casey Blevins **Ike **Zoe **Hunter **Jade Ellsworth **Hisao Fukayama *Ms. Daramount *Mr. Gribbs Supporting Characters *Miss Dagney *Jun Fukayama(First Appearance) Cultural References *When the detention room is filling with water, Hunter noted that they are "one dianoga away from the 'Trash Compactor Scene' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_wars Star Wars]". *Ike references Skulls and Bones *"Did you set off the fire alarm?" "What do I look like, Judd Nelson? (From Breakfast Club, a movie about a group of students in detention). Questions Answered Questions *What was Jun trying to do before he was interrupted? (Answer) Unanswered Questions *Is it even possible for someone to forcibly drown herself as Jade seemed to attempt to? Is Jade unusual in such a way as to make it possible? *Did Casey guess or realize that the drowning room was a way to make her obey and answer Miss Daramount's question? It seems like a fairly wild guess. *Is the question itself (which we meet again in #6) of relevance? *Gribbs seems certain that Casey "knows" in #5. Why? Is that because of her sudden answer in the drowning room? Trivia Latin Translation When Ike and Hunter wandered the halls at night to look at naked girls, they chanced across a ritual being performed. The participants uttered a few words of Latin before Hunter's iPhone interrupted the ritual: Latin phrase: Terminus iacet vix ante. Vir est timidus sed sua fortuna est certa English Translation: The end lies just ahead. Man is fearful (that) his fate is certain. Variant covers MG02_2nd.png MG02_3rd.png External links *Morning Glories #2, Image Comics *Morning Glories Study Hall #2 at Multiversity Comics *Morning Glories #2 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Morning Glories 02 Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances